Saturn
by BreathIntoMyLove
Summary: Alternative Universe. One Shot Après la mort de ses parents, Emma, princesse du royaume de Misthaven, se retrouve sous la garde du Roi Georges qui prend la décision de la marier de force à ses dix-neuf ans au Prince Anderson, d'un royaume voisin... Suite à l'intérieur. Lemon.


**_Résumer._**

Après la mort de ses parents, Emma, princesse du royaume de Misthaven, se retrouve sous la garde du Roi Georges qui prend la décision de la marier de force à ses dix-neuf ans au Prince Anderson, d'un royaume voisin,. Un an après, Emma rencontre à nouveau Killian Jones, alias le Capitaine Hook, dont elle est tombée amoureuse avant son mariage. Ils partagent alors une dernière soirée comme au bon vieux temps.

 ** _Warning -_** ** _Cette histoire possède des scènes à caractère sexuel._**

* * *

 ** _You taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly, even after death. With shortness of breath, I'll explain the infinite. How rare and beautiful it truly is that we exist._**

Garder le sourire et rester courageuse.

Les deux règles que je m'efforce depuis huit ans à suivre, puisqu'étant le seul moyen de survivre à cette vie que je n'ai pas choisi.

La mort de mes parents a été le basculement entre mon enfance joyeuse et la vie que je mène aujourd'hui. Ma garde a été confiée au roi Georges. Il s'est occupé de moi de manière légèrement plus stricte que mes parents au début, puis m'a ensuite fait suivre de plus en plus de leçons afin de devenir le parfait model d'une princesse digne de ce nom. Peu à peu, j'ai perdu ma liberté.

Quand est arrivée ma seizième année, j'ai commencé à faire le mur au soir, accompagnée d'un livre que je prenais à la bibliothèque du château plus tôt dans la journée. Je marchais dans la forêt jusqu'à atteindre le bord de mer et je lisais pendant des heures en écoutant les vagues aller et venir.

À partir du soir de ma dix-septième année, j'ai commencé à me rendre à la taverne du village. Je m'y sentais comme à ma place, rencontrant beaucoup de monde autre que le personnel du château.

Lors de ma dix-neuvième année, Georges a décrété qu'il était temps de me trouver un mari, à la suite de quoi je me suis retrouvée il y a quelque mois mariée à un homme que je ne connaissais pas, nommé Anderson.

Anderson est le type même d'hommes dont toutes les femmes rêveraient de se faire courtiser. Il est beau, a des cheveux bruns bien coiffés et des yeux vert.

Nous nous étions rencontrés une quinzaine de jours avant la date de notre mariage. J'avais d'abord pensé que j'apprendrais à l'apprécier jusqu'à ce qu'il me sourît de la façon la moins sincère que j'ai pu voir. Dès lors, j'ai compris. Je ne suis pas dupe, j'ai su dès le début que la seule chose qu'il voyait en moi était le pouvoir, l'argent et une descendance. Au final, je le déteste.

Depuis le jour de mon mariage rien ne va. Je garde malgré tout espoir qu'un jour tout redevienne comme la vie que je m'étais toujours imaginé avoir ; en commençant par un mari aimant. Mère m'a toujours appris à garder espoir et ce que je compte faire jusqu'à la fin.

Aujourd'hui nous procédions au procès d'un homme qui avait été arrêté par les soldats d'Anderson.

Toujours la même rengaine, l'accusé se fait amener aux pieds des trônes royaux par les soldats, Anderson explique les méfaits de l'accusé et, sans le laisser se défendre, mon cher mari annonce -à mon grand désarroi-, la sentence de mort pour l'accusé. Peu importe que l'accusé ait seulement volé du pain afin de nourrir ses enfants, Anderson considère qu'il mérite de mourir.

Depuis mon trône, à droite de celui où Anderson a pris place, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il décide pour une fois que la sentence soit différente.

« Que l'accusé me soit présenté ! »

Le calme règne à travers la cour du palais où nous nous trouvons. Les chuchotements des villageois présents reprirent lorsque deux soldats tirant un homme par ses bras entrèrent dans notre champ de vision.

L'homme ne marche pas, ses jambes trainent sur le sol et a la tête baissée. De ma position je ne vois pas grand-chose mais plus les soldats se rapprochent de moi, plus il m'est facile de distinguer l'homme. Cheveux noirs, habillé de cuir noir et ce qui semble être un crochet à la place de sa main gauche. Je le reconnus immédiatement.

Arrivés à notre niveau, les soldats jettent l'homme aux pieds de nos deux trônes et il lève la tête. Nos regards se croisent, il semble confus quelques secondes avant d'arborer un sourire.

« Killian Jones, ou bien comme tout le monde vous connaît : _Hook_. Vous êtes accusé de piraterie et d'avoir volé un magot complet d'or et de bijoux, dit Anderson d'une voix étonnamment calme. »

Ce n'est une surprise pour personne, tout le monde ici connait _Hook_ , du moins sa réputation. Le pirate le plus cruel et terrifiant, les gens disaient, mais pas moi.

J'essaie de ne pas montrer mon inquiétude face à la sentence car je la connais bien. La mort. Aucun mot ou acte ne peut faire changer d'avis Anderson. Pourtant, je n'ai aucune intention de le laisser mourir. Mon cœur bat à toute vitesse. Je suis terrifiée. J'aurais aimé avoir le contrôle, être la personne qui a le choix. Malheureusement, je reste là, sans rien dire.

Il me regarde, ses yeux bleus plongés dans les miens. Il n'a pas l'air effrayé mais plutôt en colère. Contre moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire. Puis, son regard s'adouci, il sourit à nouveau. Il tourne son regarde sur Anderson, alors que le procès continue.

« Vous passerez la nuit au cachot et serez tué dans la matinée. Gardes, ramenez-le au cachot. »

Mon cœur fit un bon dans ma poitrine. J'essaie de récupérer le regard de Hook, comme pour le rassurer avant que les soldats ne le rattrapent par les bras et le trainent sur le sol, mais il a toujours le regard tourné sur Anderson.

La lune éclaire déjà les couloirs du château. J'avance d'un pas léger, je n'ai aucune envie que quelqu'un me voit. Je ne peux échouer ma mission.

Nous nous sommes rencontrés un soir à la taverne, une semaine avant ma dix-huitième année. Lorsque je m'y rendais je prenais l'habitude de me faire appeler _Leia Swan_ , je ne pouvais pas donner mon nom réel afin que personne ne sache que j'étais une princesse.

Killian m'avait invité à sa table pour le rejoindre lui et quelques autres hommes et ce qui semblait être des prostituées. J'avais décliné l'offre, mais j'avais fini par me faire trainer à la table par l'un des taverniers, Mattew. _Amuse-toi un peu_ , m'avait-il dit.

Je l'ai détesté au début, son arrogance et ses manières de pirate me répugnaient. Chaque soir, il était là, assis à la même table. Et chaque soir, il me proposait de rejoindre la partie. Au fur et à mesure, ce que je trouvais répugnant chez lui devenait attirant et je me suis étonnée à apprécier sa compagnie.

J'arrive au sous-sol du château, où se trouvent les cachots. Par chance, le garde est endormi à l'entrée de la longue allée qui mène aux prisons. Je me baisse doucement sur le garde pour attraper les clés accrochées sur son pantalon au niveau de sa taille. Avec délicatesse, j'attrape les clés et me relève. Je marche à grande vitesse le long de l'allée, jusqu'à arriver devant la prison où se trouve _Hook_.

« Regardez qui est venu rendre visite au méchant pirate, me dit Hook d'un ton ironique. »

Il se lève de l'endroit où il était assis et marche jusqu'aux barreaux.

« Alors comme ça, tu es une princesse, _Swan_. Enfin si c'est vraiment ton nom.

\- Emma. Je m'appelle Emma.

\- Donc, Emma, dit-il en accentuant sur mon prénom, que me vaut ta visite lors mes derniers instants ? »

Pensait-il que je le laisserais mourir ?

« Je suis venue te sortir de là. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

Il me regarde un moment sans rien dire, puis il sourit comme il m'avait souri plus tôt dans la journée. Il recule d'un pas et me montre la porte de sa main, comme pour me dire de l'ouvrir. Je pris les clés entre mes doigts et en essaie une, puis deux… La quatrième fût la bonne. Je fais tourner la clé dans la serrure, la porte s'ouvre. Je la pousse délicatement et recule d'un pas.

« Alors, _idiot_ , tu viens ? »

Il fait une grimace au mot _idiot_ avant de faire trois pas vers la sortie de la cellule. Il me regarde des pieds à la tête, passant devant moi, et il marche vers la sortie. Je le suis.

« Sans vouloir te vexer _Swan_ , bien que je te trouve des plus ravissantes, je trouve que le style princesse ne te convient pas tellement, me dit-il d'un ton amusé. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, je lève seulement les yeux au ciel.

« C'est quoi ton plan, princesse ?, continue-t-il au bout d'une minute.

\- Il y a ce passage du côté nord du château par où j'ai l'habitude de passer lorsque je veux m'évader.

\- Et de quel côté du château nous nous trouvons ?

\- Du côté Est. Juste, suis-moi. »

Je lui passe devant et il me suit. Nous marchons pendant bien dix minutes avant qu'il ne se décide à reprendre la parole.

« Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ?

\- Te dire quoi ?

\- Qui tu es, que tu es mariée. Tu sais le genre de choses qu'on dit aux personnes avec qui…

\- Je n'étais pas marier à ce moment-là, si cela peut te rassurer.

\- _Bloody hell_ , me voilà soulagé, me dit-il d'un ton moqueur. »

Nous marchons quelques mètres jusqu'au escalier. Je monte une marche avant de sentir la main de Killian sur mon bras. Je me tourne et me trouve face à lui. La hauteur de la marche nous fait être à la même hauteur.

« Je ne suis pas le type d'hommes qui habituellement en a quelque chose à faire, me dit–il. Un nombre incalculable de jeunes femmes sont passées dans mon lit et ne jamais les avoir revues ne m'a jamais dérangé. »

Il bafouille pendant quelques minutes, essayant surement de trouver les mots justes. Il me regarde droit dans les yeux, puis les baisses.

« Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi ? Tu es partie sans rien me dire. Je t'ai cherché, me demandant si seulement cela avait compté pour toi. »

Je me souviendrais pour le restant de mes jours de cette soirée comme la meilleure de ma vie depuis la mort de mes parents. Je venais d'apprendre pour mon mariage avec Anderson. J'étais allée voir Killian dans l'intention de lui raconter la vérité sur moi. J'avais envisagé pendant quelques instants à m'enfuir avec lui avant de reprendre mes esprits et me rappeler les raisons de pourquoi je ne l'avais pas fait jusque-là.

Nous nous étions donné rendez-vous devant la taverne. Je suis arrivée quelques instants après Killian. Il se tenait devant la taverne et discutait avec une personne de son équipage. Lorsque son regarde a croisé le mien, il a souri. Il m'a proposé d'aller nous balader sur le port. Nous avons fini par aller nous assoir sur la plage. Il m'a montré les étoiles, m'expliquant chaque constellation. Seulement, la seule chose que je voyais était lui.

Au moment de nous dire au revoir, il m'a embrassé et nous avons fini par nous rendre à sa cabine. Il m'a fait l'amour comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait avant lui. À l'époque, mes seules expériences avait été avec des hommes que je connaissais à peine, rencontrés à la taverne.

Il avait pris son temps, embrassant chaque parcelle de ma peau de ses lèvres chaudes. J'avais fermé les yeux, profitant de cette sensation de chaleur et de sécurité. Nous avons joint nos corps dans un va-et-vient, ne formant plus qu'un.

Je l'ai embrassé et regardé dormir quelques minutes avant de partir, un pincement au cœur.

Je ne suis jamais revenue.

« Bien sûr que cela a compter. »

Il me regarde à nouveau.

« Crois-moi, te quitter est l'une des décisions les plus difficiles que j'ai eu à prendre, continuais-je, je voulais rester avec toi et ne jamais repartir. Mais je venais d'apprendre que le roi voulait me marier avec un homme que je ne connaissais même pas. J'ai pensé que le mieux à faire était que nous cessions de nous voir.

\- Tu aurais dû m'en parler au lieu de t'enfuir au beau milieu de la nuit, dit-il d'une voix basse et calme.

\- M'aurais–tu laissé partir ?

\- S'il le fallait vraiment. »

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, quoi faire, toutes les idées me passant par la tête, tous ce que j'aimerais faire ou dire me semble être des mauvaises idées.

Je me tourne et monte les escaliers. Marche après marche, je sens mon cœur battre à toute vitesse. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause de la situation ou de l'effort. J'entends les pas de _Hook_ qui monte les escaliers derrière moi.

Nous ne parlons pas malgré tout ce dont j'aimerais lui dire. Mais aucun mot ne me semble juste.

Je me sens terrifiée.

Lorsque je suis partie, je me suis mise à espérer ne jamais le revoir. J'avais pensé que cela serait moins dur et j'avais raison. J'ai passé les derniers mois à essayer de l'oublier pour finir par m'imaginer comment aurait été ma vie avec lui. Que de faux espoirs qui ne se réaliseront jamais.

Nous arrivons en haut des escaliers et nous nous trouvons dans l'entrée Est du château. Par chance, personne ne s'y trouve. Il nous reste à traverser le long couloir vers le nord et monter quelques marches pour arriver à ma sortie secrète.

« Essaie de faire le moins de bruit possible, chuchotais–je, il nous suffit de suivre ce couloir. »

Nous avançons en silence pendant environ cinq centaines de mètres. Nous trouvons un petit escalier à quatre marches sur notre gauche. Nous montons ces marches avant de franchir la porte.

L'air frais du soir souffle sur mon visage lors de mon premier pas dehors, suivie par Killian. Notre seule source de lumière se trouve être la lune.

« _Swan_. »

Je me tourne face à lui, il sourit.

« Te voilà un homme libre à nouveau, commençais-je, je te conseille de rester sur tes gardes et de quitter ce royaume dès que tu en as l'occasion. »

Il me regarde sans rien dire avant de se pencher vers moi pour poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je ferme les yeux et pose ma main droite sur sa joue. Le baiser reste chaste. Killian recule quelques instants plus tard. Il pose à nouveau son regard sur le mien.

« Viendrais-tu demain dans la soirée me rejoindre devant la taverne ?, demande-t-il.

\- Killian, je...

\- S'il te plait.

\- Tu devrais plutôt remonter à bord du Jolly et partir loin d'ici avant te faire arrêter de nouveau et de te faire officiellement tuer.

\- Si c'est la condition pour pouvoir te voir à nouveau alors je prendrais le risque.

\- Killian...

\- Ne discute pas et viens, s'il te plait.

\- Je viendrais, si tu promets de rester sur tes gardes.

\- Comme toujours. »

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois ci avec plus de fougue. Je me laisse prendre par ce baiser, ma main droite dans ses cheveux, ma main gauche dans son dos. De son bras gauche il me prend par la taille et rapproche nos deux corps. Pendant un instant, j'oublie le monde autour de moi, j'oublie que tout ça n'est certainement pas une bonne idée, j'oublie que ma vie ne ressemble en aucun cas à ce que j'aimerais.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Killian met fin à notre baiser. Nos regards se recroisent, mes mains dans son cou, front contre front, je veux, j'ai besoin de plus. Je reprends le baiser avec passion. Mes mains bougent de son cou à ses cheveux, de ses cheveux à ses joues. Je ne veux pas le laisser partir. De ses deux bras il m'enlace contre lui, lèvres contre lèvres.

« Il faut, commence _Hook_ entre deux baisers.

\- Ne pars pas. Ne me laisse pas, dis-je sans le laisser finir, mettant fin à nos séries de baisers.

\- J'aimerais. Tu n'as pas idée à quel point j'aimerais rester mais je ne peux pas. Il faut que je parte.

\- Je sais.

\- Nous nous verrons demain.

\- Oui. »

Un dernier baiser. Il fait un pas en arrière et prend ma main gauche dans sa main.

« Bonne nuit, Emma. »

Il recule encore et encore jusqu'à ce que nos mains se séparent. Il me sourit une dernière fois, se retourne, et part.

« Bonne nuit, Killian, reste prudent.

\- Toujours. »

Le lendemain.

Je pousse la porte de la taverne avec délicatesse. Je fais un pas à l'intérieur. Mattew est derrière le comptoir.

« _Leia_ !, s'exclame-t-il lorsqu'il me voit, cela faisait un petit moment que nous ne t'avions pas vu ici. »

Il marche jusqu'à moi et me prend dans ses bras.

« Je suis contente de te voir aussi. »

Avant de rencontrer _Hook_ , j'avais pris l'habitude de passer la plupart de mon temps à la taverne avec Mattew. Il est sympathique, avec quelques années de plus que moi.

Ses cheveux blonds tombent comme à leur habitude sur son front, ses yeux marrons sont grand ouverts et plein de joie. Il m'enlace pendant deux minutes. Il me lâche et prend la parole.

« Où étais-tu passée ?

\- Longue histoire.

\- Hmm, j'ai tout mon temps. »

La porte de la taverne s'ouvre et Killian entre. Mattew le regarde, puis me regarde. Après un clin d'œil, il retourne derrière son comptoir. Hook marche jusqu'à moi.

« Tu es venue, dit-il d'une voix ravie.

\- Bien sûr, je t'avais dit que je viendrais. »

Il me sourit et avec sa main il me propose de prendre place à une table non loin. Je marche jusqu'à la table et m'assoie en face de Killian.

« Deux verres de rhum, crit-il à un serveur qui passe devant notre table. »

Il me regarde avant de se tourner vers le serveur et il reprend la parole.

« La bouteille !

\- La bouteille ?, demandais-je, comptez-vous me rendre pompette Monsieur Jones ? »

Il rit, son rire réchauffa mon cœur. Dieu, qu'il m'avait manqué. Je ris avec lui.

« Voyons !, dit-il faussement et de manière ironique, je n'oserais jamais ! »

Je ris de plus belle. Le serveur, ou plus tôt la serveuse, que je ne connaissais pas, arriva. Elle pose un verre puis deux sur la table et enfin la bouteille. Je lui souris amicalement.

« Raconte-moi tout, dit- Killian d'un ton maintenant sérieux.

\- Qu'est-ce que veux-tu savoir ?

\- Ta vie. Au final je ne connais pas grand-chose sur toi.

\- Ma vie ne fait pas spécialement de moi qui je suis. Je ne suis pas différente de la jeune fille que tu as rencontré il y deux ans. »

Il prit une gorgée de son verre. Je bois le mien d'une traite et lui tends pour qu'il me serve.

« Et tu diras que c'est moi qui veux te rendre pompette, plaisante-t-il. »

Je ris de nouveau mais je ne dis rien.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas différente, reprit-il, je suis simplement curieux de savoir comment une magnifique princesse comme toi a-t-elle finie ici ?

\- Mes parents sont morts lorsque je n'avais que douze ans après une attaque dans notre palais.

-Oh...

\- Ma garde a été confiée au roi Georges qui m'a toujours traité plus comme un prix que comme une personne. Venir ici était une sorte d'échappatoire.

\- Je vois. Je suis désolé. »

Il prit ma main droite dans la sienne. Je bois à nouveau mon verre d'une traite et lorsque je le pose sur la table Killian le remplit.

Nous discutons un long moment de nos vies respectives. Je lui parle de ma vie avec Anderson et il me raconte des anecdotes à propos de son frère et du temps où il faisait partie de la Navi.

Nous bavardons, nous buvons, nous rions de la même façon que nous avions l'habitude de la faire, comme si nous nous étions jamais quittés.

Je me sentais heureuse à nouveau. Dans ma vie depuis la mort de mes parents, Killian avait été le seul à réellement réussir à me faire rire.

Après une heure, il me prit la main et nous fait sortir de la taverne.

« Où aimeriez-vous aller, _princesse_ ?

\- Ne m'appelle pas _princesse_.

\- Très bien. Où aimerais-tu aller, _love_ ?

\- Peu importe tant que tu es là-bas avec moi. »

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule gauche et me pousse contre l'un des murs qui encerclent la rue et m'embrasse violement. Je réponds à son baiser, ferme mes yeux et pose mes mains sur sa nuque. Mes jambes s'enroulent avec les siennes alors que, de mon bras gauche, je ramène son corps contre le mien. Sa main se pose sur ma joue, ramenant mon visage au près du sien.

Je sens son sourire dans ses baisers. Afin de le titiller, j'attrape sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, veillant à ne pas lui faire mal. Il fait passer son bras gauche dans mon dos. Je sens la pointe de son crochet dans le bas de mon dos, ce qui me provoque une légère douleur mais cela m'est complétement égal.

Nos lèvres se séparent afin de reprendre nos respirations. Il pose son front contre le mien.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il recule d'un pas et attrape ma main gauche. Nos doigts s'enlacent. Nous commençons à marcher.

« La plage ?, me questionne-t-il. »

Je confirme avec un signe de la tête. Nous marchons jusqu'à la plage main dans la main. Killian essaie de me faire rire avec quelques blagues. Je ris encore et encore.

La pleine lune éclaire la mer et la plage. C'est magnifique.

Nous nous asseyons sur le sable et regardons les vagues faire des va-et-vient sans dire un mot pendant un moment. Killian prit la parole.

« _Swan_ ?

\- Hmm ? »

Il tourne sa tête dans ma direction ; je fais de même.

« Tu n'as jamais pensé à juste t'enfuir, dit Killian d'un ton sérieux, je veux dire, si tu ne te sens pas heureuse de rester là-bas, pourquoi tu ne pars pas ?

\- J'y ai pensé, souvent, avouais-je. Mais je ne peux pas.

\- Comment ça ? »

Je le regarde un moment.

« Mes parents se sont battus pour gagner notre royaume. Je ne peux pas le laisser entre les mains de personnes comme le roi Georges ou Anderson, expliquais-je.

\- C'est un lourd poids que tu portes sur tes épaules, _love_. »

Je lui souris et m'installe de façon à poser ma tête sur son torse. Il enroule ses bras autour de moi. Je ferme les yeux, profitant de la chaleur et de la sécurité de son étreinte. J'enroule à mon tour mes bras autour de lui et pose mon front sur son torse.

« Je voudrais partir loin.

\- Nous pourrions partir loin ensemble. »

Je souris et pose ma main gauche sur sa joue. Je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, nous échangeons un doux baiser.

« Si seulement, répondais-je.

\- Nous pourrions vraiment. N'oublie pas que j'ai en ma possession un grand navire.

\- Je ne peux pas quitter mon royaume, Killian. »

Je pose ma tête sur son torse et me laisse bercer pour le rythme de son cœur. Je ferme les yeux.

« Mais tu le devrais. Je suis sûre que tes parents voudraient que tu sois heureuse, et non que tu te sentes malheureuse afin de préserver leurs biens.

\- Tu as raison. Mais cela ne s'arrête pas à mes parents. Killian, la population compte aussi. Je ne peux pas les laisser être gouverner par eux. »

Son regarde se dirige vers la mer, il ne dit rien.

« Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas envie de tout abandonner pour te suivre dans tes aventures, poursuivais-je, je l'ai imaginé tellement fois, si tu savais. Si je m'écoutais, je te suivrais même jusqu'au pays imaginaire, pour ne jamais vieillir et rester avec toi pour toujours. »

Il sourit grandement et dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête.

« Je t'aime, me dit-il. »

Le rythme des battements de mon cœur s'accélère. Je n'avais pas entendu ses mots depuis le jour où Père me l'a dit avant son dernier souffle.

J'ouvre la bouche, je veux lui répondre mais aucun mot ne sort.

« Je n'avais pas ressenti quelque chose comme ça depuis longtemps, explique Killian, dès la première fois où je t'ai vu j'ai su que tu étais spéciale et j'avais raison. Tu es spéciale à ta manière. Tu as apporté quelque chose de nouveau, d'excitant à ma vie. Lorsque je me suis réveillé ce matin-là et que tu étais partie je me suis senti comme brisé. Je t'en ai voulu jusqu'au moment où j'ai croisé ton regard hier. Je me suis rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas pour toi. Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu ne restes pas à vivre une vie que tu détestes. »

Je lève la tête pour croiser son regard. Une larme coule le long de ma joue. Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue et la caresse avec mon pouce. Je vois la sincérité de ses mots dans son regard.

« Tu mérites tellement mieux. »

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques baisers chastes, je pose mon front contre le sien.

« Je t'aime aussi, Killian, tellement, finissais-je par dire, une nouvelle larme coulant sur ma joue. Nous deux c'est juste impossible. Tu le sais, je le sais, nous le savons. C'est pour ça que je suis partie cette nuit-là. Mais maintenant je suis faible. Je ne veux plus être loin de toi, j'ai besoin de toi.

\- Alors viens avec moi. Je sais que ce n'est pas la vie rêvée mais c'est tout ce que j'ai. »

J'enroule mes bras autour de Killian, je le sers contre moi, la tête posée sur son épaule. Mes larmes coulent.

« Je n'ai pas le choix. »

Il prend mon visage dans sa main et avec son pouce, il essuie mes larmes. Ses yeux bleus sont plongés dans les miens.

« Tu pourrais l'avoir, s'exclame-t-il, s'il te plait.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

\- Bien sûr que si. Je comprends les raisons qui te poussent à rester mais je ne pense pas que tu sois obligée de porter tout ce poids sur tes épaules, que tu sois obligée d'en être malheureuse.

\- Je sais, tu as raison mais…

\- Tu veux faire ce qu'il y a de juste, même si cela n'est pas juste pour toi, me coupe-t-il. »

Je pose ma tête à nouveau sur son épaule et ferme mes yeux. Killian pose un baiser derrière mon oreille et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restons dans cette position un long moment.

Je me sens bien, je ne veux pas bouger.

« Il commence à se faire tard, love, finit-il par dire. Tu devrais rentrer et dormir.

\- Attends. Encore quelques minutes. »

Il sert son corps plus près du mien. Il commence à me poser une série de délicats baisers sur le corps, remontant de l'épaule jusqu'à mes lèvres, les capturant avec les siennes. J'attrape son visage avec mes mains. Nous nous embrassons avec passion pendant près de dix minutes. Nous prenons des pauses afin de respirer.

« M'accompagnerais-tu ?, dis-je.

\- Jusqu'au bout du monde. »

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ris. Je me lève et tends ma main gauche à Killian. Il la prend je l'aide à se lever. Je le pousse légèrement au niveau de l'épaule et ris.

« _Idiot_.

\- _Princesse_. »

Je fais une nouvelle tape sur son épaule et l'embrasse. Je commence à marcher. Killian me rattrape et enlace ses doigts avec les miens. Il me tire jusqu'à lui et embrasse le haut de ma tête, je la pose ensuite sur son torse tout en marchant.

Nous marchons pratiquement en silence jusqu'au château. À cinq centaines de mètres du château, Killian s'arrête.

« Il serait préférable que je n'aille pas plus près, me dit-il

\- Tu as probablement raison. »

Je le prends dans mes bras, pose ma tête sur son torse. Les larmes recommencent à couler.

« Killian. »

Mes mains s'agrippent à sa veste en cuir.

« Je t'aime, répond-il après quelques instants. »

Je le sers fort, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas le laisser partir. Il embrasse mon épaule.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le temps passe et aucun de nous deux ne bougent.

« Il faut que tu rentres.

\- NON.

\- _Swan_. »

Je recule de trois pas au bout de cinq minutes. Les larmes coulent encore.

« Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un au revoir définitif.

\- Emma. J…

\- S'il te plait.

\- Je peux encore rester dans le coin quelques jours, je ne peux pas rester pour toujours, _love._ Tu l'as dit toi-même et tu as raison, nous deux c'est impossible. Au final nous finirons par nous dire au revoir quoi qu'il arrive.

\- Ça fait mal.

\- Je sais, _Swan_. Je sais. »

Il passe sa main sur ma joue, il essuie au passage mes larmes.

« M'embrasserais-tu une dernière fois ? »

Il se penche et m'embrasse.

Les jours, les semaines, les mois passèrent et je ne l'ai pas revu.

Anderson avait alerté tout le royaume de la disparition de _Hook_. Il avait lancé des avis de recherche et en avait fait part aux royaumes voisins.

J'étais inquiète mais restais confiante, j'espérais qu'il avait repris la mer et était parti loin.

J'ai compris, c'est fini. Il ne reviendra plus. J'ai beau me dire que c'est pour le mieux, ça me fait mal. J'aimerais revenir en arrière, accepter son offre et ne plus jamais revenir. Mais j'ai refusé et je connais la raison. J'avais pris la décision de ne pas abandonner mon royaume, le royaume pour lequel mes parents s'étaient battus.

Les jours passent et chacun d'eux, je me demande si j'ai pris la bonne décision. J'ai conscience que ma présence n'a aucune importance à la gouvernance du royaume. Je réalise que mon avis n'a jamais été pris en compte, que je ne prends jamais aucune décision. Cela ne cesse de me revenir en pleine face. Chaque jour qui passe, je me dis que j'ai abandonné mon bonheur au gré d'un royaume que je ne peux gouverner.

Assise au bord de la fenêtre de ma chambre, les larmes coulent. Je suis perdue. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, rassembler mes affaires et partir pour toujours, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que je dois rester. J'aimerais que Mère soit là, qu'elle me donne des conseils mais si elle était là, il n'y aurait aucune question à se poser.

Au bout d'une heure, le soleil commence tranquillement à se coucher. Les larmes ont maintenant disparu.

Le palais est presque vide. Anderson est parti il y a deux jours avec quelques hommes pour une affaire au royaume de ses parents.

« Ta présence ne m'est pas utile, reste donc au palais à t'occuper de tes propres affaires. Je serais de retour dans la fin de semaine, m'avait-il dit. »

De mes propres affaires, une autre manière de me dire de m'occuper de mes affaires de femme bonne à rien.

J'avais répondu avec faux sourire d'un simple « Ok. ».

Assise là, je me dis que c'est une opportunité que je ne peux pas échapper. Dans une dernière réflexion, je bondis du rebord de la fenêtre et rassemble le plus d'affaires possible. Quelques tenues de ville, la bague de fiançailles de mère accrochée à une chaine et quelques bijoux que je pourrais revendre pour manger.

Je change ma longue robe pour une tenue plus décontractée, celle que j'avais pris l'habitude de porter pour me rendre à la taverne. J'attrape mes affaires et me faufile pour sortir du château par le nord, prenant garde de ne croiser personnes. Je me retrouve, comme à mon habitude, facilement dehors. Sans regarder en arrière, j'avance jusqu'à la forêt. Je n'ai aucune idée de l'endroit où je compte me rendre, j'avance juste.

Killian a raison, je ne peux pas garder le poids d'un royaume sur mes épaules, puisque de toute façon je ne peux rien faire pour lui. J'aurais aimé m'en rendre compte plus tôt et partir avec lui lorsqu'il me l'a proposé. Maintenant je ne sais pas où aller, je ne sais pas où il est.

Les larmes coulent à nouveau, de joie d'avoir pris la décision de partir, d'avoir enfin le choix, et de peur de ne jamais plus revoir _Hook_. Je prends une profonde inspiration et essuie mes larmes.

Je continue à marcher sans avoir idée d'où je vais. La forêt s'étend devant mes yeux à perte de vue. Je marche pendant une heure, peut-être deux. Le soleil est complètement couché, la lune et les étoiles peinent à éclairer la forêt et bientôt je commence à ne plus rien voir. Je décide de m'arrêter pour la nuit. Je m'allonge sur l'herbe et regarde les étoiles, avant que la fatigue ne prenne le dessus. Je m'endors.

Le soleil diffuse ses premiers rayons et je me réveille tranquillement. Je reste allongée quelques minutes, réfléchissant à mes prochains mouvements.

Je pris la décision de rejoindre un port afin de monter à bord d'un navire. Je me lève et observe les environs, je ne reconnaissais pas où je me trouvais. Je décide de prendre par l'Est, soit continuer dans ma lancée d'hier en espérant trouver ce que je cherche.

Je marche pendant près d'une demi-heure avant de trouver un puit pour me désaltérer. Je prends quelques gorgées en me maudissant de n'avoir pas pensé à une gourde. Je reprends ma marche dix bonnes minutes plus tard.

Il me fallut plus de la demi-journée avant de trouver de la population. Un petit village qui semble compter six habitations maximum. Une femme d'une quarantaine d'années était en train d'étendre son linge devant sa maison. Elle me sourit amicalement.

« Vous semblez perdue ?, me dit-elle

\- Oui, répondis-je. Je suis à la recherche du port le plus proche.

-Un port ?, me questionne-t-elle. Le port le plus proche se trouve à une journée vers le sud d'ici, ma chère.

\- Oh..

\- Vous marchez depuis longtemps ? Vous devriez prendre une pause. Je peux vous offrir de l'eau et un peu de soupe.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Bien sûr que non. Eddie ! »

Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années sort de la maisonnette à ma droite.

« Que puis-je pour vous mère ?, demande-t-il.

\- Pourrais-tu servir à cette jolie jeune fille un verre d'eau et un bol de soupe, s'il te plait ?

\- Bien sûr mère. »

Il me fait signe de le suivre dans la maisonnette. L'intérieur est petit, tellement plus petit que le palais. Eddie me fait m'assoir autour d'une petite table au milieu du séjour et me sert un verre d'eau et un bol de soupe.

« Merci, dis-je. »

Je bois mon eau d'un coup avant de m'attaquer à la soupe. Le jeune homme s'assoit en face de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qui ramène une jeune femme comme toi dans le coin ?, me questionne Eddie.

\- Je souhaite me rendre au port le plus proche.

\- Cela risque de te prendre du temps. »

Sa mère entre dans la maisonnette, arborant un grand sourire. Nous discutons des raisons qui me conduisent à me rendre au port. Je mens, prétextant devoir rejoindre mes parents dans un autre royaume.

« Tu ne devrais pas repartir aujourd'hui, la route est longue et il va bientôt faire nuit, me dit la mère, tu devrais rester ici pour la nuit.

\- Encore une fois, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'aurais mauvaise conscience si je te laissais partir aussi tard. »

Je réfléchis à sa proposition, je ne peux pas. Il faut que je me rende au port le plus vite possible, quitter le royaume le plus vite possible. Je ne peux risquer d'être repérée.

« Je vous remercie pour votre offre très sympathique mais je ne peux rester. »

Je repris la route après une heure de pause, remerciant les habitants de la maisonnette de leur accueil. La mère m'a donnée une gourde et du pain en me disant qu'il fallait que je mange et boive.

J'ai marché pendant des heures.

Je me suis arrêtée lorsque la fatigue a commencé à être trop dure à supporter pour continuer à marcher. Il est tard. Comme la nuit dernière, je me suis allongée sur le sol, observant les étoiles. Elles me font penser à Killian. Je m'imagine dans ses bras, son souffle dans mon cou, les battements de son cœur dans mon oreille et sa voix me chuchotant qu'il m'aime. Je m'endors.

J'ouvre les yeux au premier rayon du soleil. Je bois quelques gorgées de ma gourde et mange un peu de mon pain. Je me lève et reprends ma route.

A mon arrivée au port, environ cinq navires sont accostés. Je me retrouve à chercher le _Jolly Roger_ , qui n'est malheureusement pas là.

Il me fallait trouver un navire de pirate afin de soudoyer le capitaine pour qu'il me ramène le plus loin possible d'ici.

Je n'ai pas encore décidé comment m'y prendre, tous les navires me semblent être pareils. Je longe le bord de mer, regardant les navires dans les moindres détails.

« Je ne peux pas juste monter à bord comme ça, pensais-je, il me faut un autre plan. »

Une taverne. Il me fallait trouver une taverne.

Je marche dans les ruelles en face du port, cachant mon visage dans une capuche. Des affiches sont placardées au mur avec écrit « WANTED. _Hook_ , piraterie ». Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine. Je déchire une affiche du mur et l'observe une minute. Un portrait ne représentant que très mal Killian se présente sur le milieu de l'affiche. Je passe mon pouce dessus. Je plis l'affiche avant de la mettre dans ma poche. Je ne sais pas quand sera la prochaine fois que je le verrais. Cette affiche est comme la seule chose que j'ai de lui.

Je continue mon trajet à la recherche d'une taverne. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiète pour lui. Et s'il se faisait à nouveau arrêter mais que je n'étais pas là pour le sortir de sa cellule ? Et s'il se faisait tuer..

J'ai besoin de le voir, de m'assurer qu'il est en vie et ne plus jamais le quitter.

Je fais un pas avant de tourner dans une ruelle sur ma gauche. Ce n'est qu'au bout de la ruelle que j'y trouve une taverne. J'ouvre la porte et rentre. La taverne est pratiquement vide, un homme se tient derrière le comptoir et un autre dos à moi, assis à une table au fond de la pièce. L'homme derrière le comptoir me sourit amicalement.

« Je vous sers quelque chose ?, demande-t-il.

\- Pourquoi pas. »

J'avance jusqu'au comptoir.

« Un rhum, commandais-je, s'il vous plait. »

Il me sert et pose le verre devant mes yeux.

« Dure journée ?, demande-t-il.

\- Dure vie. »

Je bois mon verre cul sec avant de le reposer sur le comptoir. Je fais un signe pour qu'il me serve un nouveau.

« Je vois, me dit-il en laissant couler le liquide dans mon verre, qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? Si je peux me permettre...

\- Mes parents sont morts quand j'étais plus jeune, ma vie n'a pas été simple depuis.

\- Je suis désolé. »

Il ne ment pas, il semble triste pour moi. Je bois une gorgée.

« N'auriez-vous pas vu le capitaine du _Jolly Roger_ dans le coin ces temps-ci ?, demandais-je avec espoir. »

Quitte à demander où trouver un pirate, autant demander celui que je veux vraiment voir.

« - _Hook_?, demande-t-il à son tour.

\- Oui.

\- Je ne sais pas si vous savez mais cela fait quelques temps que son visage est placardé au mur un peu partout. Il serait idiot s'il se pointait ici.

« Evidemment, je n'y ai pas pensé, pensais-je. »

« Que lui voulez-vous ?, me demande-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

\- Je recherche un navire, _Hook_ est le seul pirate que je connaisse. »

Il me regarde un instant.

« Ne seriez-vous pas Emma ?, me questionne-t-il.

\- Pardon ?

\- Je sais où _Hook_ se trouve. Je te le dirais mais je veux être sûre que tu es bien elle. Tu ressembles à la description.

\- Il t'a parlé de moi ? »

Je souris et il rit.

« Je m'appelle Robin. Je l'ai aidé à se cacher quand il a réalisé que la mer n'était plus un endroit sûr pour lui. Il m'a dit que je devais révéler à personne où il se trouvait. Sauf à toi. »

Je souris de plus belle, la joie envahissait tout mon corps. Il était en vie quelque part non loin, je le verrais sûrement bientôt et il espérait que je le trouve.

« Il faut trouver quelqu'un pour me remplacer ici et je te ramène dans sa cachette secrète à environ deux ou trois heures de marche d'ici. »

Il me sourit, visiblement heureux de m'aider, avant de quitter le comptoir en direction de la pièce derrière lui. Je finis mon verre et me tourne pour observer la pièce. L'homme de la table du fond est maintenant allongé dessus, apparemment il a bu un verre de trop.

Comment ai-je fini dans la taverne où travaille l'homme qui a aidé Killian à se cacher ? Le hasard fait visiblement bien les choses. Cela me rappelle ce que Mère me disait souvent à propos de Père et elle : « J'ai appris que lorsque tu aimes quelqu'un, quoi qu'il arrive, vous vous retrouverez toujours. » Elle avait raison, comme toujours.

Robin revient de la pièce. Je me tourne vers lui.

« Allons-y, s'exclame-t-il.

\- Je n'attends que ça. »

L'excitation a rendu la marche jusqu'à la cachette de Killian atrocement longue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir marché la journée entière. Robin nous arrête devant un énorme tronc d'arbre.*

 _(*comme celui de Regina dans le dernier épisode de la quatrième saison.)_

« C'est ici, me dit-il. »

Avec étonnement, je me rends compte que le tronc semble être la cachette d'Hook.

« _Hook_ !, crie Robin, tu as de la visite. »

Il se tourne ensuite vers moi, avec un sourire. Au bout de quelques instants, nous ne voyons toujours pas Killian. Robin avance vers le tronc et crie de plus belle à l'intérieur.

« _Hook_ ! Tu es là ? »

Je me tourne sur moi-même, commençant à m'inquiéter. Et s'il a été trouvé ? Et s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? Et si...

Il apparut dans mon champ de vision au loin dans la forêt. Il ne semble pas m'avoir vu.

« Killian !, criais-je. Killian ! »

Il me voit et se met à sourire. Il commence à courir dans ma direction, je tends mes bras.

« _Swan_. »

Il arrive dans mes bras à grande vitesse et pose directement ses lèvres sur les miennes et sa main sur ma tête. Je fais passer mes bras sur ses hanches. Nous nous embrassons jusqu'à être à bout de souffle. Nous brisons le baiser, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, puis dans le cou. Je le sers contre moi.

« Tu es là, me dit-il comme s'il n'y croyait pas.

\- Oui. Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû te suivre depuis le début. Je suis désolée. »

Nous entendons quelqu'un se racler la gorge derrière nous. Nous nous tournons vers Robin.

« Je pense que je vais vous laissez seuls, dit-il.

\- Merci, répondais-je. »

Il sourit et part vers la direction dans laquelle nous sommes arrivés. Je tourne la tête vers Killian, il capture mes lèvres à nouveau dans un baiser passionné.

La nuit est tombée, nous nous retrouvons éclairés par le feu que Killian nous a fait une heure plus tôt.

Nous sommes allongés à l'extérieur de l'habitat de Killian, nos corps nus enroulés ensemble, ma tête sur son torse. Nous sommes couverts d'une simple couverture. Nos vêtements et le crochet de Killian sont éparpillés autour de nous. Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête, je sens son sourire à travers le baiser.

« Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me sens libre, dis-je, j'ai l'impression de revenir d'entre les morts.

\- Je sais, je fais souvent cet effet aux femmes. »

 _Hook_ rit. Je lui fais une grande tape sur le torse et ris à mon tour.

« Ah, au secours !, crie-il, prétendant être en danger, je me fais frapper !

\- Tu l'as cherché, _idiot_.

\- Je n'ai fait qu'affirmer ce qui n'est que vérité. »

Je ris, il rit avec moi et embrasse de nouveau le haut de ma tête. Il fait glisser sa main de mon dos à mon bas ventre jusqu'à mon intimité. Je mors ma lèvre inférieure et ferme mes yeux, écoutant les battements de son cœur sous mon oreille.

« J'aimerais juste rester comme ça pour toujours, dis-je.

\- Nous pourrions, mais je suis pratiquement sûr que nous mourrons de faim, de soif ou de froid au bout d'un moment.

\- Chuut, ne pense pas tout de suite au pire.

\- Je ne pense pas au pire, je ne fais qu'énoncer des faits, mon amour. »

Killian rit d'un rire léger. Il m'embrasse le front et commence à jouer avec ses doigts au niveau de mon intimité. Je bouge mon corps de façon à me retrouver face à son visage. Je capture ses lèvres avec fougue et fais bouger mon corps entier sur le sien. Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue et avec ma main gauche j'attrape sa main et la fais passer entre nos deux corps. Il prend le contrôle du baiser, bougeant ses lèvres contre les miennes avec intensité. Mon corps brûle au-dessus du sien. Je descends ma main droite sur son torse. Il lâche ma main et fait passer la siennes dans mon dos, il la glisse le long de mon dos jusqu'à mes fesses. Il attrape ma fesse gauche de sa main et me retourne de façon à ce qu'il se retrouve au-dessus de moi.

J'attrape son visage entre mes mains pour maintenir le baiser. Killian fait glisser sa main de ma fesse à ma cuisse jusqu'à mon genoux. Je me retrouve la jambe sur sa hanche. Il refait glisser sa main jusqu'à mon sein gauche.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

Killian fait descendre ses lèvres de ma bouche à ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon cou. Il l'embrasse, faisant des cercles avec sa langue. Je penche ma tête en arrière, ouvrant la bouche, totalement consumée par le plaisir. Je peux déjà sentir son érection au niveau de mon intimité. Je pousse un léger gémissement de plaisir. Ses lèvres redescendent de mon cou à mon épaule jusqu'à mon sein droit. Il me mordille le téton avec ses dents, il malaxe mon sein gauche avec sa main, jouant de son index avec mon téton.

« Killian. »

Je gémis de nouveau. Il abandonne mes seins et descends ses lèvres le long de mon ventre. De ses bras, il posa mes jambes sur ses épaules. Il embrasse ma cuisse gauche de ses lèvres chaudes et humides. Il bouge ses lèvres jusqu'à mon intimité. Je gémis en sentant son souffle chaud dans ma partie la plus intime, où il y pose d'ailleurs ses lèvres et sa langue. Avec cette dernière, il fait des cercles sur mon clitoris. Je sens le plaisir monter en moi. Ma main vient se poser dans ses cheveux, les agrippant au passage.

La main de _Hook_ revient titiller mon sein gauche. Les mouvements de sa bouche et de sa langue sont de plus en plus rapides. Ma respiration est saccadée. Je me sens venir.

Ma tête bascule en arrière sous l'effet du plaisir, je cris son nom.

« Putain ! »

Killian remonte jusqu'à mes lèvres, les capturant dans un baiser fiévreux. Je passe ma main droite dans ses cheveux et ma main gauche dans sa nuque.

Je pose ma main sur son torse et sans briser notre baiser, je le pousse légèrement sur son dos afin de me retrouver au-dessus de lui, mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches. Je fais descendre mes lèvres de sa mâchoire à son coup puis jusqu'à son torse. J'embrasse celui-ci et il passe sa main dans mes cheveux. De ses doigts, il agrippe avec délicatesse mes cheveux, faisant remonter mon visage jusqu'au sien. Il capture mes lèvres de nouveau.

Je lève le haut de mon corps de façon à me retrouver assise sur son bas-ventre. Killian me regarde avec désir.

« _Bloody hell_ , tu es magnifique, me dit-il. »

Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Nos regards remplis de désir se croisent.

J'ai envie de lui, je veux le sentir en moi. Je prends son érection de ma main droite, la ramenant jusqu'à mon entrée. Je le fais entrer en moi. Killian pose sa main sur mes fesses et ferme les yeux.

« Regarde moi, ordonnais-je. »

Il rouvre les yeux, nous nous regardons, yeux dans les yeux. Je pose mes mains sur son torse et commence à bouger, le faisant entrer plus profondément en moi. J'ouvre la bouche, laissant des débuts de vagues de plaisir envahir mon corps. Aidée par la main de _Hook_ sur mes fesses, mes mouvements deviennent de plus en plus rapides. Nos regards ne se perdent pas une seule seconde. Mon nom s'échappe de ses lèvres plusieurs fois comme une prière.

« Je vais venir, dit–il dans un gémissement. Touche-toi. »

Je fais passer ma main sur mon clitoris jouant avec de mes doigts.

« Killian !, criais-je.

\- C'est ça, _love_ , laisse toi aller.

\- Killian ! Je viens ! »

Ma respiration devient saccadée, je tremble de plaisir. Mes ongles sont ancrés dans la peau de son torse. Dans un violent mouvement de bassin, je cris, me laissant emporter pour mon orgasme. Je lui griffe le torse.

« Killian, putain !

- _Bloody hell_ ! »

Il vient à son tour, je sens son jus à l'intérieur de moi. Nous reprenons doucement notre respiration. Je ferme les yeux un instant. Je pose ma tête sur son torse et passe mes doigts sur les griffures rouges que je lui avais faites.

« Désolée, dis-je d'une voix calme.

\- Je ne l'ai presque pas senti.

\- Presque. »

Il dépose un baiser sur le haut de ma tête et enroule ses bras autour de ma taille. Seule notre respiration et les craquements du feu se font entendre pendant près d'une minute.

« Et moi qui pensais que les princesses étaient supposées être des modèles de vertu, dit-il alors que je me mets à rire. Je vous trouve drôlement dévergondée et vulgaire, ma chère.

\- A qui la faute. »

Nous rions et laissons le silence reprendre le dessus. Je lève la tête, la ramenant vers la sienne. Je pose ma main droite sur sa joue et me penche pour l'embrasser d'un baiser délicat. Il passe sa main derrière ma tête. Brisant le baiser, je pose mon front contre son front. Il ferme les yeux et joue avec mes cheveux de ses doigts. Je ferme mes yeux à mon tour.

« Promets-moi de ne jamais plus me laisser partir, dis-je. »

Il dépose un court baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Je te le promets.

\- Je t'aime à en crever, je ne veux jamais plus avoir à te quitter. Je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi à mes côtés. Passer de multiples nuits comme celle-ci, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, à faire l'amour encore jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. »

Je lève la tête, le regardant dans les yeux en souriant. Il passe sa main sur mon visage.

« Nous pourrions partir loin, continuais-je. Vivre des aventures, découvrir des mondes que jamais personne n'a découvert avant nous… »

Sans me laisser finir, il capture mes lèvres et m'embrasse avec passion. Après quelques instants, je brise le baiser.

« Tout ça, dis-je, promets le moi.

\- Je te le promets. »

The end.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture,

tout commentaire constructive positif ou négatif sont accepter. :)

Mandy.

 _Fiction posté à l'origine sur wattpad . com_


End file.
